


but my feet are planted firm

by CyrusBreeze



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Hiking, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrusBreeze/pseuds/CyrusBreeze
Summary: “Where is everyone for the rescue climbing class today?”  Vic asked.Recognition dawned slowly on Ripley’s face, and then he tilted his head upwards, giving her his signature smirk and smile. “Right, right,” He said. “The class.” Ripley scratched his head. “That I teach. On Saturdays. That class. I don’t think anyone else is showing up.”OrThe one where Ripley asks Vic on a hiking date but isn’t exactly clear about it.





	but my feet are planted firm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keraunoscopia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keraunoscopia/gifts).



> This is my first foray into Hughley, so I hope y’all enjoy. It’s just a bit of fluffy cuteness for my ship. They. Are. Incredible. Like I’m just saying, absolutely incredible. 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy this. Also, I know nothing about hiking, and it shows. Please suspend your disbelief for the hiking portion of this fic. 
> 
> Also, shout out to keraunuscopia for inspiring this and for being one of the pioneers in this fandom. You are truly amazing. 
> 
> Without further delay, enjoy this fic.

Victoria Hughes was terrible at rock climbing, which sucked because she had lived in Seattle for her entire life. Hiking was kind of a way of life there. 

Not to mention, many accidents happened in or around the mountains, and Vic knew that mountain climbing skills might open her up to more opportunities within the department. It wasn’t even physical, Vic had the stamina, upper, and lower body strength for climbing. It was just difficult for her to get into climbing.

Sullivan had mentioned it on her last call out to the mountains. She was actually pretty okay at climbing, and Sullivan had mentioned that improving her skills could make her a valuable asset to SFD. 

She mentioned it to Ripley early one morning before work. 

“Sullivan thinks I need to work on my climbing skills,” Vic said as she pulled on her uniform pants. 

“What type of climbing?” Ripley asked. 

“Rock climbing and hiking,” Victoria answered. “I’m okay at it but Sullivan thinks that improving my skills could make me a more versatile asset.” 

Ripley hummed. “I’m pretty good at rock climbing and rescue hiking,” he said. “I teach a class actually, and I try to get out and hike by myself as much as possible. I’m going next Saturday actually.” 

Vic turned to him. 

“You should come,” Ripley said. “On Saturday.” 

Vic smiled warmly at him. It was nice of him to invite her to his rescue hiking class, and Vic would take any opportunity to hang out with him, even if it was with a bunch of other firefighters and EMTs, even if she had to act strictly professional. 

“I’d like that,” Vic said. 

Ripley grinned. “I’ll bring lunch,” he said. “I usually start in the parking lot of the west side of the old logging forest. It’s an easier hike, but still plenty of opportunities to learn.” He grinned. “I look forward to it,” he said.

“Me too,” Vic agreed. 

-X- 

 

Vic pulled into the parking lot of the Cherry Falls Trail at 0:705. It was surprisingly empty, only Ripley’s car was in the parking lot. It was weird, considering that she was five minutes late to their meeting time for hiking. She figured more people would come for training for rescue hiking.

She stepped out of her car. She had tried to look as cute as possible, but not too cute. She knew that Ripley would be working to train other firefighters and that no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn’t flirt with him during their hike. News traveled fast amongst Seattle Fire Department. 

She stepped out of her car and walked toward Ripley. He was leaning against his car.

Vic checked him out, not caring if she was being obvious. He looked hot, and entirely different than he did in his uniform or his every day wear. He had on an athletic, dry fit t-shirt that seemed to be just slightly too tight. The tightness of his muscles were clearly visible under his shirt and hot damn Vic could stare at his shirt all day and be perfectly content with it. His shorts were cut just above the knee, and Vic could see his calf muscles, his perfect incredible calf muscles. Ripley looked hot, even in the mixed dim light of dawn and the parking lots lights. 

Ripley looked up as Vic approached. 

“Good morning,” he said, pushing himself off his car so that he could stand up straight. He grinned, checking Vic out in the dim light of the parking lot. 

“Good morning,” Vic replied. She looked around. “Where is everyone?” She asked. 

Ripley’s eyes knit themselves together, perplexed. Ripley looked cute like that, confused, and as much as Vic wanted to relish in that, she was confused about why he was confused. 

“Y’know,” Vic continued. “Everyone for the rescue climbing class today.” 

Recognition dawned slowly on his face, and then he tilted his head upwards, giving her his signature smirk and smile. “Right, right,” He said. “The class.” Ripley scratched his head. “That I teach. On Saturdays. That class. I don’t think anyone else is showing up.” 

Vic’s eyebrows knit together curiously. She grinned at Ripley. “Would you look at that?” She said. “I guess I’m your only student.” 

“I guess,” Ripley said. 

He walked around to the back of his car and opened his trunk. 

There he grabbed two hiking backpacks. “Let’s head out,” Ripley said. 

“Shouldn’t we wait?” Vic asked curiously. “Just in case someone else is late.” 

Ripley shook his head. “I don’t think anyone else is coming,” he said. 

Vic grinned wickedly. She could watch Ripley climb all day. It’d be nice. 

She swung her backpack on and the two of them set off. 

“So, when you’re on a rescue hike, it’s important to know the trail that you’re taking. I usually download the map on my GPS when I hike for recreation. Usually, when you’re doing a rescue, dispatch gives you the exact GPS location. Nineteen doesn’t do too much search and rescue, especially out here in the mountains, but it can and does happen. It’s good that you’re starting to prepare. Cherry Falls is a pretty easy hike and there’s a nice waterfall at the end. We can stop for lunch and then head back.” 

“Let’s head out,” Vic said. 

Ripley’s definition of pretty easy, as it turned out was pretty damned difficult. 

When they go to a particularly difficult climb, Vic froze. It wasn’t high, maybe seven feet, but getting over the rock would require some amount of dexterity. It was funny, Vic could scale the side of a building with no problem, but it came to a seven foot wall of rock and she panicked. 

“I can’t,” she said, surveying the wall. She took a step back, running directly into Ripley. 

“You can,” Ripley encouraged. “Look for where you can get a solid grip.” 

Vic stared at the wall, eyes landing on a solid looking part of rock. She reached up and pushed on it hard. Nothing happened. 

“There’s one area,” Ripley said. “Look for another.” 

She looked around, and found another sturdy looking part of rock jutting out. She pressed the wrong. It didn’t move. 

“Nice,” Ripley said. Vic didn’t have to turn around to know that he was grinning. 

Vic moved forward to life herself. Then, she froze. She couldn’t do it. She was nervous. This was why she struggled to climb. Usually, during an emergency, the adrenaline took over and Vic could handle climbing because it meant saving lives. But right here? Right now? She was terrified. 

“I can’t,” Vic whispered, unsure as to whether or not Ripley even heard her. 

“Look at me,” Ripley said. 

She turned, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones. His eyes were full of a mixture of compassion and determination. He looked… stunning. 

“Do you trust me?” Ripley asked. 

“Yes,” Vic said quickly. Of course she trusted him. He was her fire chief. She trusted him with her life. She had to, otherwise there was no way the department would run smoothly. “It’s not that, I just-“ 

“Do you trust me? Not just because of work or because I’m the chief. Do you trust me?” He repeated, his tone was soft. 

She stared at his eyes and she blinked. Once, twice. “I trust you,” she said. 

He gripped her chin, lifting up her face and adjusting her gaze until she was looking into his eyes. “I won’t let you fall,” He said. “I’ve got you.” 

With a renewed sense of determination, Vic turned back to face the wall. She gripped the rock, and slowly began to climb. 

She felt her resolve slipping, and she was shaking when she felt two firm hands on her hips. 

“I’ve got you,” Ripley said. 

Vic lifted herself up a bit higher. She was acutely aware of how powerful and strong Ripley’s hands were, how comforting and familiar they felt, how much less fear she felt with his hands on her. 

She tested a steady root at the top of the rock and found that it held. She carefully lifted herself up the rest of the way, using a well timed boost from Ripley. 

“Nice,” He said, once she was over the top of the rock. 

She took a step back and watched as he climbed the side of the rock with ease, the muscles of his arms rippling. He hardly looked strained, and it made Vic’s stomach tingle with anticipation. 

“I’m not gonna lie,” Vic said once he was up the rock. “That was hot.” 

Ripley grinned. “We should hike more often.” 

Vic nodded. “When do you teach another class?” She asked. 

Ripley’s eyebrows knit together in that same method from earlier that morning. “Right,” he said. “Probably within the next month or so, I guess.” He looked at the ground. “We’re about a half mile from the falls,” he continued. “It’s actually an easy climb, easier than what we’ve done so far.” 

They spent the rest of the trek in a comfortable silence, different from the work related banter that they had had earlier. Something had shifted from the moment in which he had asked if he trusted her. 

The waterfall was breathtaking. Vic knew Washington was beautiful. She had grown up here, after all, but the waterfall seemed more beautiful than other sights she had seen. Perhaps it was the fact that it was a reward for three hours of hard or work or maybe it was the company of who she was with. 

“Beautiful,” Vic breathed out. 

“I know,” Ripley said. “Absolutely incredible,” Vic could see Ripley out of the corner of her eye. She knew that he wasn’t looking at the waterfall. 

Vic stood there, staring at the waterfall for several minutes, her brain unable to focus on anything but the beautiful falls before her. 

“We should, um, eat,” Ripley said. He pointed to a clearing. 

Vic nodded and she followed him to the clearing. 

Ripley pulled a picnic blanket from his backpack. Then, he began unpacking their meal. Vic watched. She popped the lid off the green grapes and popped it into her mouth. 

Ripley filled out finger sandwiches, cheese cubes, and finally, a container of strawberry wine: Vic’s favorite, actually.

“Oh my god,” she said, realizing belatedly that there was still a strawberry in her mouth and that she was spraying spit and strawberry juice out of her mouth. 

Ripley looked up at her. 

Vic chewed quickly then swallowed. “This is a date, isn’t it?” She asked. “I thought all of his was for rescue training or something. But it’s a date, isn’t it?” 

Ripley looked at her. He lifted his chin and then gave her his signature smirk. “I suppose I could’ve been a little more clear about that,” he said with a chuckle. 

“I just thought… with me being bad at rescue… and with you teaching classes… that you… it wasn’t. I would’ve dressed cuter,” Vic finished breathlessly. 

Ripley laughed in earnest. “You look gorgeous, Victoria.”

The butterflies in her stomach returned at the use of her full name. No one ever called her Victoria, but the way that Ripley said it made her want to hear her name over and over again.

She leaned in close to him. “You don’t look so bad yourself, even hot and sweaty.” 

Ripley smirked again. He leaned down and kissed her, soft and gentle. 

Vic scooted closer to Ripley and deepened the kiss. 

She felt his smile deepen against her lips, and she grinned. 

Ripley’s hands began to roam and she grabbed them. 

“As much as I would love to,” she began. “I’ve read too many Cosmo horror stories about poison ivy on the vagina. And besides, I’m not trying to explain a citation for public decency.” 

Ripley chuckled. “You’re amazing,” he said, kissing her neck gently. 

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she said, moaning at the way his teeth nipped her skin. “But really, wait until we’re back.” 

Ripley pulled away and began opening the containers. “We should eat,” he said. “I googled what was best for a romantic picnic and then picked what I figured wouldn’t spoil. But the ice packs are only supposed to last about four hours. We should eat and then head back.” 

“My place or yours?” She asked. They had only ever had sex at her apartment. She realized that she had never actually seen his house. 

“Mine,” he answered with a wink. 

Vic grinned and watched curiously as Ripley fixed her a plate of finger sandwiches, cheese, and fruit. He looked so beautiful, eyebrows knitted in concentration as if he were running a drill and not arranging cucumbers. 

Vic was damned lucky that this was indeed a date and not a training because she’d be lucky if she made it all the way back into town and to Ripley’s house before she decided to jump his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada!
> 
> Did you love it? Hate it? Please leave a review. Those things are addicting. 
> 
> Also, Happy Thanksgiving if you celebrate it!


End file.
